Andr
Character Synopsis Andr 'is reocurring character within AT-2's work, orginating and being native to Mobtalker. Her origins were from The End, where she was raised but fled in escape from Enchou and the many deities that inhabit it's mysterious interior. Chii having left The End now roams The Overworld and through her travels, she's met Cupa , who would become her friend within The Overworld. Andr herself is an introvert and primarily hates large crowds, which initially lead to her meeting The Player , whom of which she would eventually fall in love with. She makes many appearances in the various Mobtalker media, but mainly plays a huge roles in the visual novels, where she is usually a secondary protagonist within the narrative Character Statistics 'Tier: 2-C, likely 2-A Verse: Mobtalker Name: Andr (This is the official name given to Ander), Chii (This is the fanmade name that is given to her and is a common name she also gets called by) Gender: Female Age: '''20s (Andr is portrayed as being this age, with it even being stated that she is basically a fully grown adult) '''Classification: '''Enderman, Ambassador of The End '''Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation (Enderman can naturally teleport, even extending to warping to other parallel dimensions), Hammerspace (Chii is capable of storing objects in her "delicate parts" and can pull objects from there should she need them), Space-Time Manipulation (Through Saving and Loading, Chii is capable of altering time and space directly, of which Andr even describes as manipulating time itself), Void Manipulation (NPCs have the ability to delete objects from existence and reduce them to nothingness. This was stated to be on the scale of all universes should an NPC desire it), Creation (Has the power to create numerous universes as an NPC, who can also create many universes to stimulate different outcomes), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (NPCs can create "choices" to select, which become a reality when chosen), Conceptual Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interacting with NPCs, whom of which exist as conceptions and are also described as being both spirits and bodyless), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Chii exists as an abstraction due to being an NPC, with NPCs even being stated as sentient ideas and thoughts), Law Manipulation (Has the same powers as The NPCs such as The Player, who can create different "Games" that all have different laws and rules), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 5; NPCs are unbound by the cycle of life and death, having already had their ends severed), Regeneration (At least Low Godly, likely Mid-Godly; Every creature in AT-2verse experiences passive regeneration, which is the same power that allowed Ayami to come back from The Nether as nothing but a soul. Should be comparable in scale to Hiro, who can come back into existence, even if erased and deleted), Acausality (Non-Linearity; NPCs experience causality and time on a different level than how normal mobs percieve it), Power Nullification (Nullied The Player's NPC powers and weakened his overall power, making him able to be oneshot by basically any creature she created), 4th Wall Awareness (Addressed the 4th Wall and is completely aware she's a fictional character), Plot Manipulation (NPCS have absolute control over the narrative of countless stories, of which they can create endlessely. Scales to The Player, who can create plot twists and devices to aid him), *Andr has resistance to the following abilities: Space-Time Manipulation (Alteraions in Space-Time have no effect on NPCS, even outside their own worlds), Plot Manipulation (While still effected, NPCs can still resist and even defy the changes in a narrative down about beings as powerful as The Author's avatars), Void Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Can survive within The Void, which erases those who enter it and breaks them down on a conceptual level, reducing them down to their fundamental idea), Reality Warping (From beings as powerful as The NPCs) and NPC abilities in general Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level (Collapsed the entire setting of Dimensional Disaster, of which contained not only the three dimensions of The Overworld, The End and The Nether, but many diverging timelines in the form of Save Files, of which are noted to be actual constructs in the verse that act in place of timelines. NPCs are stated many times to be capable of creating numerous realities and game worlds that conain their own "mini-games", which in context meant universes), likely Multiverse Level+ '(NPCs have total control over the entire setting and plot, which is comprised of an infinite number of parallel universesand this is also evident by the fact that when Andr collapses reality, The Player is unable to Save or Load, implying that Andr effected every single universe in the multiverse. NPCs are capable of every creating every possibility that exists and simulating them as stories or mini-games, of which also go on forever and are endless) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(NPCs are natural to the void, a location that is stated to lack time itself and said flow of time is basically nonexistent. The Void is also transcendent of normal reality, as those who inhabit it view normal reality as nothing more than "coding") 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multi-Universal, likely Multiversal+ (Collapsed the entire mobtalker reality from simply getting fearful. As an NPC she substains and governs over several stories and should be comparable to The Player who created every Story that can be possible) Durability: Multi-Universe Level, likely Multiverse Level+ (Chii was likely able to survive the destruction of all parallel worlds and dimensions in Mobtalker).' '''Abstract Existence, Immortality and Regeneration makes Andr harder to kill through conventional methods 'Stamina: Very Hihj (Can stand in the same area for 8 days and not even break a sweat in fact she had so much energy she literally got frustrated and continued to keep moving) '''Range: Multi-Universal '''to '''Multiversal+(Chii can accidentally collapse the entire Mobtalker reality upon itself and even effect your computer by freezing it.Substains and governs over several worlds simultaneously) Intelligence: Genius '''(She has knowledge on how regeneration works, She knows how to create potions and various other substances, She has a good deal of knowledge on Quantum Psychics and she has knowledge over various species's anatomies) '''Weaknesses: Has a mental fear of water Notable Feats: * Managed to cause the game itself to collapse * Overpowered The Player numerous times and even negated his powers at one point Other Attributes List of Equipment: Ender Pearl Notable Attacks/Techniques: NPC Status: Andr is an NPC who are entities given the role by The Author to watch over and govern over all worlds and stories, NPC's have the ability to basically utilize the game/universe itself as a means of either defense or to maintain or oversee growth and stability across existence *'Save/Load Mechanic:' This allows Andr to save moments in Space-Time which she can then load to travel back to later, she can also use this as a means to load other universes/timelines and even creating entire Universes *'Deletion:' Andr can utilize the erasure ability to erase objects from existence whether it be beings or entire worlds/stories *'Plot Device:' Andr has the ability to utilize a "Plot Device" which will allow him to manipulate Causality to make an action happen to get him out of any situation or to simply progress the story Extra Info: Mobtalker doesn't really have a cannon to speak of so anything she's in does apply to her stats as long as it doesn't contradict something from another appearance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mobtalker Category:AT-2verse Category:Light Novel Category:Neutral Characters Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Beings Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Mobs (Mobtalker) Category:Space Benders Category:Void Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Fate Users Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Flight Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Abstract Beings Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Tier 2